Harry Potter et l'Ordre des Ténèbres
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: Alors que sa 6 année vient de se terminer un mois auparavant, Harry ne restera pas pour autant à Privet Drive. L'année à venir sera pleine d'imprévus ... spoiler sur le tome 6 [FIC ARRÊTÉE]


_Bonjour à tous c'e'st ma deuxième ficiton !(la première n'étant pas encore terminée : elle s'appelle "Harry Potter et l'accomplissement de la prophétie".  
Pour l'instant je n'ai pas écrit la suite ... Je vous demanderai donc de me laisser des reviews SVP ! Ca fait tellement plaisir ... Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)  
A oui je dois vous prévenir que si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 6, cette fiction elle est remplie de spoiler sur ce tome !_

_

* * *

_

****

Chapitre I : Une Fenêtre vers le Passé

Assis à son bureau, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive, un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs, portant des lunettes rondes, scrutait l'horizon dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa chouette, Hedwige. Seul une cicatrice sur son front faisait de lui l'"élu", le seul qui pourrait vaincre le Mage noir le plus redoutable qu'il soit. Harry Potter attendait la réponse de ses amis : en effet ils leur avait demandé dans une lettre s'il était possible qu'ils se voient. Mais cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la belle chouette lapone s'en était allé et qu'elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Harry l'attendit : en vain... Il reçut simplement la gazette des sorciers. Il ne découvrit rien de nouveau; seuls trois sujets étaient abordés quotidiennement depuis presqu'un mois dans le journal : l'évasion inexplicable des mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban, les catastrophes moldues provoquées par les Mangemorts et enfin la mort du plus puissant sorcier, le seul que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom n'ait jamais craint : Albus Dumbledore, le directeur le plus apprécié que Poudlard n'ait jamais connue...

Cette mort brutale n'avait que renforcé le sentiment de solitude de Harry : d'abord ces parents, ensuite son parrain, et maintenant Dumbledore ... Tous ses proches disparaissaient l'un après l'autre le laissant toujours plus seul à chaque fois : comment allait-il faire pour accomplir la prophétie? Il ne le savait pas mais il était déterminé à terminer la mission qu'il avaient entamée avec Dumbledore : détruire les Horcruxes. Ron et Hermione lui avait promis qu'ils le suivraient et l'aideraient à travers le long périple qui l'attendait.

"-On ne va quand même pas attendre que monsieur se décide de descendre pour pouvoir manger!", vociféra l'oncle Vernon.

Harry posa le journal sur son lit, prit sa baguette sur lui et descendit manger. En ce soir du 30 juillet, le soleil se couchait, diffusant une lumière orangée dans le séjour des Dursleys. Harry se dirigea dans la cuisine où la tante Pétunia s'afférait.

"-Je croyais que j'allais être obligée de faire le repas entier à ta place ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que nous t'ayons garder chez nous encore cette année !" lui lança la tante Pétunia en le regardant d'un air de dégoût.

Harry bouillonnait intérieurement : il aurait voulu la stupéfier pour qu'elle ne parle plus : mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire ça, il savait pourquoi ... Il prépara la fin du repas : Dudley, âgé de 17 ans, ressemblait toujours à un porcelet trop engraissée. Il avait arrêté son régime prétextant que cela le troublait psychologiquement entraînant ainsi une baisse de ses résultats scolaires. Harry savait très bien qu'il mentait sur toute la ligne : il avait arrêté son régime car il en avait marre et ses résultats scolaires n'avaient pas baissés : ils étaient déjà tellement faibles qu'il était difficile de faire pire ! Il devait donc refaire son année. Ses parents lui avaient offerts des cadeaux, espérant que ça puisse l'encourager pour ses études. Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, Harry monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit.

Harry attrapa l'album photo confectionné par Hagrid dans sa grosse malle. Il désirait savoir à quoi ressemblait Godric's Hollow, en tout cas le quartier où habitaient ses parents. A peine avait il ouvert l'album qu'un tapotement contre la vitre se fit entendre : Harry leva la tête et reconnut Hedwige accompagné de Coqcigrue.

Hedwige portait trois paquets dont un était accompagné d'une lettre, quant à Coqcigrue, il portait deux parchemins :

Harry les détacha tous et ouvrit une des lettres pour la lire :

_"Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons reçu ton message et avons décidé avec l'autorisation de Mrs Weasley que je vienne te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante le 2 août. En effet tu devras venir avec toutes tes affaires scolaires et autres pour aller au Terrier. On assistera au mariage de Bill et Flegme puis nous partirons où tu sais!_

_Affectueusement,_

_Ron et Hermione."_

Harry prit la seconde lettre :

_"Désolé Harry,_

_l'autre parchemin aurait du te parvenir hier mais nous avons pensé tout t'envoyé d'un coup donc sur ce bon anniversaire ! Les deux paquets ci-joints sont de Ron et moi, Ginny n'a pas voulu t'envoyer ton cadeau elle te le donnera quand tu viendras!"_

Harry n'y avait plus pensé ! Dans quelques heures, il serait majeur chez les sorciers ce qui signifiait qu'il entrait dans la catégorie des sorciers de second cycle, lui donnant ainsi le droit d'utiliser de la magie sans enfreindre les lois, à condition qu'il modère ses actes.

Harry attrapa le premier paquet : celui-ci était d'Hermione et contenait divers objets. Le premier objet auquel il ne s'attendait pas était le livre _"Histoire de la magie"_, qu'Hermione lui conseillait souvent. En ouvrant la couverture, il vit une inscription d'Hermione qui disait : _"Pour te distraire et surtout pour que tu le lises un jour !"._

Ensuite il découvrit un album étrange; en l'ouvrant il comprit son utilité : il servait à classer et ranger les cartes de chocogrenouilles : certaines étant déjà présentes. Il vit que le reste du paquet était plein de friandises. Harry attrapa ses cartes de chocogrenouilles, qu'il avait rangées dans sa malle et les classa dans l'album : la dernière carte, qu'il tria, était celle d'Albus Dumbledore... Il se rappelait de cette carte, la première qu'il avait eu : Dumbledore lui souriait et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Harry s'aperçut avec étonnement d'une chose : la date de mort de Dumbledore était présente sur la carte, ce qui l'intrigua fortement.

Son tri terminé, il prit le paquet qui devait logiquement appartenir à Ron : Il y découvrit une multitudes d'objets et de friandises provenant du magasin des jumeaux, un exemplaires des "Animaux Fantastiques" de Norbert Dragonneau qui était une édition limitée illustrée d'images de chaque créature. Cette édition datait de cette année : Harry constata avec surprise que des animaux avait été rajoutés et que certaines des informations du livres comme celle disant "que personne n'avait pu vérifier l'existence d'Acromantula en Grande-Bretagne" avaient été corrigées, rendant désormais le livre vrai et fiable! Puis au milieu de ce paquet, Harry aperçut une petit boîte de bois fermée par un petit loquet : une étiquette pendait, indiquant "de la part de Fred, Georges et de moi même"... Harry ouvrit la petite boite et découvrit une petite balle doré aussi grosse qu'une noix, fixée par deux sangles argentées : c'était un vif d'or. Au fond du paquet, il trouva un petit message : "le vif d'or te servira à t'entraîner ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. "

Harry libéra la balle après avoir fermé toutes les issus. Le vif d'or voleta et Harry s'amusa à le rattraper, sous les yeux attentifs de sa chouette et du petit hibou de Ron. Au bout d'une heure, il le rangea, se mit en pyjama, mais au moment de se coucher il remarqua qu'il avait omis d'ouvrir le paquet avec la lettre. Avant de faire cela il donna à manger et à boire à Coq et à Hedwige qui lui donnèrent de petits coup de becs affectifs et partirent se percher sur la commode.

Il ouvrit la lettre et su immédiatement aux fautes d'orthographes qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'Hagrid.

_" Chers Harry,_

_Je te souète un joyeu anivèrsère et pleins de bones choses malgré touts les évèneman._

_J'espère sinplemant que les prézan que je t'ofre te plèrons. A trè bientôt._

_Afaictueusement, R. Hagrid_

_PS : tu trouvera un mot au font du paquais t'expliquant doux vienne tes cadaux."_

Harry ouvrit son cadeau : il y avait des biscuits préparés par Hagrid, réputés pour être immangeables et solides comme du béton. Il les mis dans le tiroir de son chevet puis continua de regarder ce qu'Hagrid lui avait envoyé. Il trouva des confiseries comme des chocogrenouilles, des Fizwizbiz, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Soudain deux petites figurines animés s'envolèrent du paquet et Harry sut tout de suite ce qu'elle représentait : l'une était un Sombral et l'autre une copie conforme de Buck l'hippogriffe. Il trouva bel et bien un message d'Hagrid au fond du paquet. En ouvrant le message trois photos tombèrent. Harry les ramassa : la première représentait Lily enceinte, qui était assise sur une chaise, avec James qui avait l'oreille collée au ventre de Lily, sûrement en train d'écouter. Il remarqua que Sirius était présent et qu'il se tenait debout derrière eux : sa mère et son parrain souriaient et rigolaient, tandis que son père essayait de se concentrer, pour essayer d'entendre bouger Harry dans le ventre de sa mère. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en contemplant la photo.

La seconde photo représentait Lily dans un lit, portant un nourrisson qu'Harry reconnut : s'était lui. James et Sirius souriaient et contemplaient Harry. Il s'aperçut alors qu'une autre personne était présente : Remus Lupin. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Lupin avec ses parents en photo quand il était bébé. Lupin avait un cadeau dans les mains : il était le même que le Lupin du présent, seule quelques rides et pas mal de cheveux blancs n'existaient pas encore.

Enfin, il regarda la dernière photo : la scène qu'il voyait devait se dérouler pendant son baptême : il portait une robe de baptême blanche et se trouvait dans les bras de son parrain. Ce dernier était entouré de James et de Lily. Ses parents et Sirius souriaient. Albus Dumbledore, 17 ans plus tôt, avait sa main gauche posée sur l'épaule de Lily et sa main droite sur l'épaule de James. Fumseck, perché sur l'épaule de Dumbledore semblait chanter. Harry vit que Dumbledore se penchait pour regarder le petit Harry : sa barbe argentée tombait en avant et Harry en profitait pour la lui titrer : tous éclataient de rire et lui faisaient des signes de la main à l'occasion.

Harry lut le message :

_" Les friandises viennent de chez Zonko. Sinon, le Sombral je l'ai acheté par correspondance. L'Hippogriffe a été fait par Minerva McGonagall qui a accepté de faire une copie de Buck miniature ! Enfin, les trois photo que tu as sont des photos que Lupin a recopier : celle de ta naissance appartenait à Remus, celle de ton baptême est une photo que j'ai retrouvée dans mes affaires, et enfin celle où ta mère est enceinte, je l'ai trouvée il y a 16 ans, quand je suis venu te chercher chez tes parents après le drame : elle était à côté de toi dans les décombres, et je l'avais gardée."_

Harry rangea tous ses cadeaux et classa les photos de ses parents dans son album avant de le regarder entièrement. La première photo était une de ses parents lors de leur première sortie ensemble lors du bal de noël, durant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il continua de regarder les photos qui montraient ses parents avancer dans leur vie sentimentale et leur vie professionnelle. Il termina l'album quand il arriva à la dernière photo qui le montrait lui et ses parents en train de fêter son 1° anniversaire : cette photo devait être l'une des dernières que ses parents avaient prises. Après cela ils se cachèrent et se firent assassiner : Harry les avait vu si heureux sur les photos, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Il ressentit alors un violent sentiment monter en lui : la haine. Voldemort avait tué tant de personnes et détruit tant de famille qu'Harry comprit pourquoi il était important qu'il accomplisse la prophétie : Tom Jedusor devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait !

Harry ferma l'album et le posa soigneusement au pied de son lit. Il se rendit alors compte que ces photos représentaient les souvenirs de sa vie avant le drame, tous ses souvenirs heureux et l'âge d'or. Mais Voldemort avait tout détruit en tuant ses parents, le condamnant de ce fait à vivre un calvaire chez la seule famille qui lui restait : aucun des souvenirs qu'Harry avait de Privet Drive n'était assez beau pour valoir la peine d'être garder en mémoire.

En conclusion, Harry pensa que cette album était une fenêtre vers le passé, une fenêtre vers un bonheur désormais révolu.

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, quand ses pensées et le silence furent soudainement brisés par l'alarme de sa montre : il était minuit.

_"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry"_, se murmura-t-il. Il attrapa un chocogrenouille et l'ouvrit : il arracha la tête de la friandise puis les pattes et finit par engloutir le reste du corps. Harry regarda la carte de collection et reconnut tout de suite l'homme représenté avec une méduse sur la tête, puisqu'il l'avait étudié durant des semaines pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie des années auparavant : il s'agissait d'Ulrich le Follingue. Cette carte était plutôt rare et Harry la rangea aussitôt dans son album. La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui. Harry attrapa les figurines de Buck et du Sombral et les rangea vers la figurine du magayar à pointes qu'il avait obtenue 3 ans auparavant. Hedwige s'était endormi et Coq s'était blotti contre elle. Harry se leva pour entrouvrir la fenêtre, afin de rafraîchir l'air de la pièce, quand soudain un hibou grand duc s'engouffra dans sa chambre, lâcha unemissive cachetée et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. La lettre lui était adressée. il décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre manuscrite.

_"Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'étant majeur, vous pourrez désormais utiliser la magie hors de votre établissement scolaire. En effet, vous faites désormais partie des sorciers de second cycle et des citoyens sorciers. Il vous est pourtant interdit d'utiliser la magie devant des moldus dans un lieu public sauf en cas de danger..._

_Cordialement,_

_Le bureau de régulation de la magie, ministère de la magie."_

Enfin! Demain il mènerait une vie douce en utilisant des sorts pour faire les tâches ménagères . Harry se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Morphée le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.


End file.
